Patent Literature 1 discloses a nonaqueous dual-ion secondary battery using a positive electrode active material into and out of which an anion in a nonaqueous electrolyte solution goes, and a negative electrode active material into and out of which a cation in the nonaqueous electrolyte solution goes. A dual-ion secondary battery has high energy density, and various advantages such as suitability for high-speed charging and discharging.